Terrible Dog Fish
Terrible Dog Fish (Italian: Il Terribile Pescecane) or simply Monstro (The Portuguese word for monster) is an enormous whale. Monstro is one of the Sea Creatures that roam in the Sea. Appearance The Terrible Dog Fish is the Gigantic and slender navy blue sperm whale. Background Monstro is first mentioned when Kaede and Shippuden receive a message from the Blue Fairy who is in the shape of a dove that the whale has swallowed their Father and Mother when the Samurai took to sea to search for Kaede. Their Parents are still alive, inside Monstro's belly. Against Shippuden's warnings, Kaede resolves to find and rescue He and his sister's parents. Though Shippuden tries to dissuade , warning that Monstro is a whale of a whale...he swallows whole ships! she does not hesitate to stay in his search at the bottom of the sea. The Swimmer search for Monstro; mention of his name causes the sea creatures to flee in terror. Meanwhile, in Monstro's belly, Kaede and Shippuden's Parents trying to catch fish to eat. Monstro wakes at the sight of a school of tuna swimming nearby. Opening his great eyes, he pursues the fish with his mouth open, tearing through the ocean. When Kaede sees Monstro approaching, he flees for his life, pushing past the tuna, though he is nevertheless consumed by Monstro. Monstro once again opens his eyes, this time to find a sea slug accidentally awakes Monstro and makes him sneeze sending Kaede and his Family flying out onto the sea. After a Powerful sneeze, Monstro drank lots of water then, at the sight of a Little Mermaid, Opening his great eyes, he pursues the raft and the little mermaid while Kaede and Shippuden and their parents row for their lives. He dives underwater and emerges underneath the raft; Kaede and Shippuden and their parents row away in time, but when Monstro leaps after them, they are forced to jump into the sea. He smashes the raft into pieces with his tail. Kaede saves and pulls his Parents to shore, with Monstro in hot pursuit. As he builds up speed, the waves drifting from the cliffs of the shore hinder paddling Kaede Monstro leaps into the air, aiming to consume and kill the three. Finally, paddling madly, Kaede swims through the hole in the cliffs just as Monstro smashes into them, the impact of which sends Kaede and his Parents flying onto the beach. His Parents are washed onto the shore. His Sister finds Kaede, however, didn't survive the blow. He is later revived by Paul Gekko. However, It survived and it is most likely that Monstro swam back out to sea. Monstro watches Kaede and Marina sails off in the Wedding. Family *God- Creator Trivia *At the time Collodi told this monster story, many Italian mothers would tell their children not to swim to far out to sea or else this terrible phantom shark would swim up and swallow them. *The Terrible Dog Fish is the Whale while the other Terrible Dog Fish is a Dog Fish like Sea Monster. Category:Cultural Creatures